jewelpet_jewelpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Akari Sakura
is the Main Character of Jewelpet Tinkle Series. And She Is the human partner of two Jewelpets: Ruby and Labra. She was a normal middle schooler, but after she met with Ruby, her life had changed. She becamed a Magician and make a goal to become a Jewel Star, in which she did. Personality Akari is a normal "sweet" girl like usual. She loves her family, but the most precious thing that she always loved are her best friends. Akari never gets angry to anyone. She has a tons of dreams and sometimes she can't choose what is her most precious dream. She also has a crush on Yuuma, who at the beginning he didn't seem to talk with her much, but as the series progressed, they started to get very closer, up to the point where she was nervously happy when Yuuma felt like saying that he loves her. And Akari also never gives up, she always cheers her goal, and does her best to resolve anything that's possible no matter what it is. Relationships * Miria Marigold Mackenzie - One of Akari's best friends. Although they don't seem to get along in the beginning, they did get along and became friends later on. * Sara - Also one of Akari's best friends. In the beginning, Sara didn't hang out with her very much because of her experiments, but ever since then and after She and Akari worked together to bring back her flowers, they also became friends later on, too. * Alma Jinnai - During the series, Alma was in desperate to bring back her mother and then she got possessed by the powers of the battest, But thanks to Akari's bravery and courage to save her and even help her bring back her mother from her eternal sleep during the Jewel Grand Prix, They both became best of friends ever since. They still are in the OVA, despite Alma always being with both Akari, her mother and her twin brother Yuuma more than any people. * Leon - A good friend of Akari's. He does help out Akari on few situations in which can sometimes make Miria jealous. * Nicola - A good friend of Akari's. Nicola usually likes to tease her, though. * Yuuma Jinnai - Akari loves Yuuma and has had a crush on him for a long time. It once started where she saw a boy in which is Yuuma playing Basketball when she was a kid. It was not until Akari's first day of school where she got to talk with him and he started to become more friends with her and eventually starts liking her back. She confesses him in Episode 33, but Yuuma couldn't really get an answer because she ran away. However, he seems to get the answer from that day later on and did confessed Akari in Episode 45 on Valentine's Day. Right now, Yuuma is her boyfriend since the last episode. * Monica Sakura - Her sister whom she gets sometimes jealous. * Akira Sakura - Her father. * Marie Sakura - Her mother. Notes and Trivias * Her name has a very meaningful name: "Akari" means "never give up" and Sakura means "Cherry Blossom" in Japanese. * Strangely, her hair almost resembles alittle bit of Haruka/May from Pokémon Advance. * She shares the same Portuguese voice actress as both Rinko, Kanon & Pink from each Jewelpet series. * It's cool to say that this is Natsumi Takamori's first voice acting she did before she would later voice others notable anime characters. Image Gallery Akari Sakura/Image Gallery Category:Jewelpet Category:Jewelpet Tinkle Category:Main Character Category:Character Category:Magician Category:Female Category:Ruby Partner Category:Labra Partner